Concrete barriers are typically utilized to divide opposite flowing lanes of traffic. To prevent head light glare, glare screens may be attached to the top of the concrete barriers. The glare screens may utilize a number of blades connected to one or more rails.
Existing glare screens require complicated assembly of the blades to the rails. For example, brackets, nuts, rivets, bolts, pins, etc. may be required to secure the blades to the concrete barriers. Such requirements make it time consuming and relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble the glare screen.
Preassembly of the glare screens (or portions thereof) may be performed at a remote location. The preassembled glare screens may be transported to the work site for installation. However, assembled glare screens may be bulky and hard to handle, and may require more truck space and trips to the work site.
Glare screens may also be assembled in the field. While more product may be delivered per load when glare screens are transported unassembled, assemblers may be required to assemble the glare screen in potentially dangerous construction zones and in unpleasant outdoor conditions.